Til Death Do Us Part
by xChaotic.AnarchyX
Summary: When Tony gets married, he's convinced it's going to be the best thing that ever happened to him. But all good things come to an end. - GibbsTony, YAOI, Possible character death, rated just in case, WARNING: DOMESTIC ABUSE
1. Dearly Beloved

AN: Don't worry, guys. I'm not stopping Insert A Little Chaos, I just am not sure where I want it to go right now, and I had this idea. Sooooo, here it goes!

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. Stephanie is my own creation. **

Gibbs had to admit, no matter how much he didn't want to, that this was a pretty excellent wedding.

It was held outdoors, along the path that the two had met on while jogging one morning. The Washington Monument provided an excellent backdrop for the wedding. There was a large white tent set up, big enough to cover all of the chairs for the people that showed up for the wedding. Gibbs had been asked – in a rather surprising turn of events – to be the best man.

The set up was perfect. Standing behind the podium in front of a fancy altar, was a priest. He was dressed in a white robe, a golden sash hanging around both shoulders. He held a Bible in his hand, and Gibbs noticed it was already open. To his left stood Tony, standing next to Gibbs. Tony was beaming, and Gibbs thought he should be. It was his day, the day he would pledge himself to a woman that Gibbs had only met in passing a handful of times. He looked at the other groomsmen with him, the men he had seen just the night before, celebrating the bachelor party. Directly next to Gibbs was McGee, wearing an identical black tux to Gibbs', a white dress shirt neatly tucked in, and a dark blue tie. He wore a white rose on his lapel as well. When McGee saw Gibbs watching him, he smiled. Gibbs nodded slightly, turning his attention to the man next to McGee. Ducky always pulled off a tux rather well, Gibbs thought. The man wore the exact same thing, his hair slicked back to keep it out of his face, and he smiled warmly at Gibbs. The agent wondered if Ducky was going to do something like cry... Beside Ducky stood a tall man with dirty blond hair that was spiked up, bright blue eyes, and a surfer tan. Gibbs wasn't surprised to see that this was one of Tony's closest friends from college, but he was surprised to hear that the man was also a Boston Homicide Detective.

Thoughtful blue eyes drifted away from the detective and back to the Senior Field Agent who was standing on the other side of him. Tony wore a crisp black suit, with a white dress shirt and a black bow tie. The flower in his lapel was also white, but there was something different from the tuxedo he wore and the tuxedos his groomsmen and best man wore. Gibbs mentally shrugged it off, looking into the crowd of people. He saw Abby, her black parasol open and blocking the sun from behind her. He knew that McGee tried to talk her out of the parasol, but Gibbs knew that Abby wouldn't listen to him. Luckily, she had decided against the black gloves. She had on a full-length black gown that seemed to sparkle in the sun when she moved. She wore a pair of black heels on her feet, and Gibbs noticed the heel wasn't all that tall, and looked rather thick. The gown hooked behind her neck. She saw Gibbs and grinned at him. Her fingers moved quickly in her lap.

_You nervous for Tony?_

Gibbs cracked a faint smile and shook his head slightly. He wasn't. Tony knew what he was doing. Abby smiled and looked back at Tony, whose eyes were focused at the end of the red carpet that had been rolled out against the grass. Gibbs looked quickly at Ziva – who was wearing a short black dress with one strap on one shoulder and the other side was bare. The dress had a two pink sashes on her hip, a slit between them – and at the director sitting next to Ziva. Leon wore a gray tux with a black tie and white dress shirt. He looked impeccably clean, as always.

The Wedding March started and everyone stood. Tony straightened up a little more, and Gibbs couldn't help but smile. Apparently, Ducky shared in his mirth, for the Scottish doctor smiled as well. All eyes were to the ivory arch at the other end of the red carpet as a little girl – she couldn't be more than ten, Gibbs thought – made her way down the carpet. She gently threw out white rose petals which contrasted beautifully against the red carpet. At the end, she turned, sitting next to an older woman who looked similar to her. Gibbs absently registered that as the mother of the bride. His eyes went back to the other end of the carpet just in time to see a man in a black tux similar to his own walking the bride down the aisle.

Bridgette Jaquelyn Coul was dressed in a sleeveless white gown that clung to her torso and then flared outward to the ground dramatically. A sheer white veil covered her face, hanging only to the top of the dress. White sequins decorated the dress as a white, flowery design seemed to pop out off the dress. Her feet were covered by the white gown. Her blond hair was arranged just so, not a single hair out of place. The veil was held securely in place by different hooks that hooked to bobby pins in her hair. When she and her father reached the end of the red carpet, the priest spoke.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together Anthony DiNozzo and Bridgette Coul in holy matrimony, which is a honorable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate, these two persons present come now to be joined. If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now, or forever hold their peace."

Here, the priest paused. Gibbs felt this overwhelming urge to speak, say something, _anything_, but he squashed it. This was Tony's happy day. Who was he to ruin it? Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Abby shift, but she didn't stand up. The forensic scientist hadn't made it secret she didn't like Bridgette much, but she bared the woman, for Tony's sake. The priest, upon seeing that no one had objected, spoke again, turning to Bridgette.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"I do."

Bridgette's father, Edmund Coul III, was a powerful investment banker who was paying a great expense for this wedding. For the most part, he was a nice man, but Gibbs didn't like the way he tended to glare at Tony when he thought the groom wasn't paying attention. But, he was a father with a spoiled little girl. He had to give her what she wanted. Edmund turned to his daughter, leaning in to gently kiss his daughter's cheek. She kissed his, her pale pink lips kissing the air next to him as she smiled and turned to face Tony. She shifted the bouquet in her hands slightly, the bright red roses now sitting at a sort of angle in her hand as Tony took one of her hands in his. Edmund gave one last look at the couple before sitting down on the other side of the little flower girl. Gibbs remembered now that this was Bridgette's daughter, Brittany.

"Anthony DiNozzo, do you take this woman, Bridgette Coul, for your lawfully wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

Gibbs swore he could hear McGee and Ziva snickering under their breath, but he kept his eyes firmly on Tony.

"I do," Tony said, his voice soft as he gazed into Bridgette's eyes. He could almost hear Abby in his head, commenting on the love-sick expression.

"Bridgette Coul, do you take this man, Anthony DiNozzo, for your lawfully wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

Gibbs eyes moved to the bride, and he saw her maid of honor over her shoulder put one pink-gloved hand to her mouth, preventing a giggle. He saw another do it and raised an eyebrow. Apparently, Bridgette wasn't as innocent as she wanted people to believe.

"I do," Bridgette said. This time, Gibbs turned his eyes slightly to look at Abby, who had just put her teeth against her bottom, ruby-painted lip. He knew that Abby thought Bridgette's voice resembled, "a cat being put through a garbage disposal after being given a bath." Gibbs could only assume this meant something about the high pitch of Bridgette's voice, but he wasn't too sure...

"Repeat after me. I, Anthony DiNozzo."

"I, Anthony DiNozzo."

"Take thee, Bridgette Coul."

"Take thee, Bridgette Coul."

"To be my lawfully wedded wife."

"To be my lawfully wedded wife."

"To have and to hold from this day forward."

"To have and to hold from this day forward."

"For better, for worse. For richer, for poorer. In sickness, and in health."

"For better, for worse. For richer, for poorer. In sickness, and in health."

"To love, honor, and cherish, until death do us part."

"To love, honor, and cherish, until death do us part."

The priest turned to Bridgette, repeating something similar to her, listening as she copied him. Tony smiled and turned to Gibbs. Gibbs smiled at his agent and pulled the ring out of his pocket, carefully placing it in Tony's hand. Tony took Gibbs' hand before he could move it away and squeezed it thankfully. Gibbs nodded slightly, and Tony turned back to Bridgette.

"May this ring be blessed so he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end," the priest said as Tony slid the ring onto Bridgette's left ring finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Tony said, looking back into her eyes. Gibbs could have sworn Abby gagged. Bridgette either didn't hear it or ignored it, turning her head to her maid of honor, taking the ring from her and turning to Tony.

"May this ring be blessed so she who gives it and he who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end," the priest repeated as Bridgette began putting the ring on Tony's finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Bridgette repeated. Gibbs had a feeling that Abby wouldn't be staying for the reception...

"May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day, with each passing year. Anthony and Bridgett, are now beginning their married life together, we hope that they may have loving assistance from their family, the constant support of friends, and a long life with good health and everlasting love. In so much as Anthony and Bridgette have consented to live forever together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company, having given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and having declared same by the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Tony's hands moved, carefully raising Bridgette's veil and putting it down over the other part of her veil. He leaned in, pressing his lips to hers. Everyone clapped.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you, Mr and Mrs Anthony DiNozzo!"

-NCIS-

The reception was great.

Edmund had hired a wonderful live band that led the couple in their song, one that Gibbs didn't recognize. After that, the band picked up, playing faster pace songs. The second song, Tony moved to dance with Bridgette's mother, Maryanne, while Bridgette moved to dance with Edmund. Gibbs entertained little Brittany, who came up to ask Gibbs for a dance with a blush on her face that went up to her blond roots. Gibbs agreed, picking the little girl up and dancing with her so that he didn't have to bend down. Gibbs didn't dance much, but he found himself unable to deny Brittany – who had no problems telling him that she was six years old and was going to be a ballerina – and Abby, when she came up and asked.

"Tell me that gag I thought I heard wasn't from you," Gibbs said as the dance started. Abby smiled at him, her eyes glinting mischievously.

"Me? Gag? Please, Gibbs. You know I don't gag," she said. Gibbs shook his head, spinning Abby so that the bottom of her dress flared out slightly.

"You look nice, Abby," he told her softly, as the band stopped playing. He bowed to her slightly, kissing the hand that didn't hold her parasol.

The smile Abby beamed at him after that made the entire affair worthwhile.

The caterer that Edmund had hired for the wedding was good as well. Once they all sat down for food, Gibbs found that his time to make a speech was coming. Tony knew that he wasn't going to like it, but Gibbs would do it if he had to. After most everyone had finished eating, Tony stood from his spot, gently hitting his knife against his champagne glass to catch everyone's attention. The sound resonated pleasantly for a moment before dying down.

"I know it's tradition for the best man to give a speech, but my best man is a man of few words. I already know he doesn't want to do it, and I think it's probably a good thing..." Tony paused as everyone laughed softly. Edmund cracked a slight smile. "So, I'm extending that pleasure to my good friend, Dr. Mallard, or Ducky."

Gibbs smiled at Tony, nodding once, before turning his head to Ducky, who blinked in surprise and stood up.

"Well, this is quite a surprise, Anthony. You've caught me off guard." There was an accusing note in Ducky's voice that made Tony laugh. He grinned and held his champagne glass up in a mock toast. Ducky turned his attention back to the crowd.

"Well, I'll do my best, I suppose," he muttered. Then, without anymore hesitation, Ducky spoke. His speech was marvelous, capturing the attention of everyone who was there. He spoke of the tough times they had all gone through, the loss of Kate, and the Director Shepard, and how strong Tony had been. He spoke of the way that Tony willingly threw himself in front of his teammates to prevent them from getting hurt, the way he gave his all to his work, and his dedication to make sure things were right.

"So, to sum up Anthony would be a task in itself. But, Bridgette, I wish for you to know that you have a good man in our Anthony," Ducky said, turning his gaze to the happy couple. Bridgette smiled, putting her hand in Tony's. "So, I wish you a happy and healthy life. To Anthony and Bridgette."

The friends and family gathered repeated the toast and drank. Tony smiled and then the dinner continued. That is, until Bridgette stood.

"Okay! I think it's time to..."

She paused, letting the suspense build. She then threw up her hands, excitedly.

"THROW THE BOUQUET!"

Most of the women invited were friends of Bridgette, and they screamed in excitement, running toward the platform that had been set up. Gibbs rolled his eyes, left sitting with the other men, Ziva, and Abby.

"What is so important about throwing a bouquet of flowers?" Ziva asked. Abby looked at her, sighing.

"It's just a dumb wedding thing. All the girls in the wedding crowd together around something. The bride turns her back on all of them, closes her eyes, and throws the bouquet over her head. Supposedly, whoever catches the bouquet is supposed to be the next one to get married," she said, taking another drink of the champagne in front of her.

"Why on earth would they do that?" Ziva asked incredulously. Abby looped her arm through Ziva's.

"That, my dear Ziva, is exactly what I wanted to know.

-NCIS-

A/N: Alright, ladies and gentlemen. That sums up chapter one. I know, know Gibbs-Tony love. It's coming later, I promise. Um... Here are some links for you, if you want them.

Ziva's dress: http://i49(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/f281/crankymuppet/cote1(dot)jpg

Abby's dress: http://ten(dot)com(dot)au/images/ncis-pauley-perrette-288x375(dot)jpg

Bridgette's dress: http://i66(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/h273/mymomsdaughter/FleurWeddingDress-1(dot)jpg

Last, but not least, I want to give credit to the website that I found the vows from. I reworded them a little, but they're essentially exactly the same. That is from WeddingCentral(dot)com. Uh... If you want that link, you can PM me or something and I'll send it to you. That's fine with me. So, there's chapter one, and I hope that you like it. Reviews make me happy. Also, I'm going to try something... If you want the next chapter, I want five reviews. Just five... Then I'll post the second chapter, okay? Okay. Bye then.


	2. Returning to Work

AN: You guys are so awesome. Four reviews in the first two days! FYI: I started typing this with only four reviews. Obviously, it wasn't posted until five reviews. Anyway, I'm glad you all reviewed, and thanks to those that added _'Til Death Do Us Part_ to your story alert. Also, reading over the first chapter again, I realized that in the disclaimer I said that Stephanie was my own creation. Just to clear things up, Stephanie was Bridgette's name originally, but it got changed. So, yeah, now you all now.

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. Bridgette is my own creation.**

-NCIS-

Two weeks. Fourteen days. Three hundred and thirty six hours, twenty thousand, one hundred and sixty minutes, one million, two hundred and nine thousand, six hundred seconds. That was how long DiNozzo had been away on his honeymoon, and it was driving Gibbs nuts.

Ziva and McGee had been fighting like toddlers for both of the weeks, and Gibbs was really beginning to miss the whole movie references from Tony. Throughout the time, he kept finding himself looking over to Tony's desk, sighing internally at the blank space where his Senior Field Agent should have been. But, Tony was heading back today.

The elevator doors dinged open, and the newly-married man walked in. He wore a pair of blue jeans and black shoes, and a dark green dress shirt. He wore his black NCIS jacket over it, his backpack slung over one shoulder. He made his way into the bullpen, smiling as he saw the other three desks empty. Good, he was there first.

Unzipping the backpack, Tony moved to each of the desks, leaving a small box on Ziva's, a longer box on McGee's, and a bag on Gibbs'. He then put his backpack down in the corner, slipped his gun in the desk drawer, and grabbed two more bags, heading back to the elevator to head down to see a certain forensic scientist and the medical examiner.

-NCIS-

Upon entering Abby's lab, Tony grinned at the pounding beat echoing from inside. He walked in, entering the first room and then heading straight back to the second room, seeing her sitting at her computer, looking at something intently. He silently put the red and black bag on her desk and leaned over her shoulder.

"Oooh, that looks complicated," he stated in greeting. Abby jumped and whirled around, about to hit Tony, until she realized exactly who it was.

"TONY!"

A grunt of surprise came from Tony as Abby launched herself across the already minimal distance and slammed into him. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her, catching her in a hug even as she swung her arms around his neck and squeezed.

"Tony, I missed you so much! I see the hag finally let you come back to us."

"Abby, that's not nice. Bridgette's not a hag."

"... You have to say that. You married her."

Tony laughed as Abby let him go and then her eyes fell upon the bag. She grinned back at Tony, turning to open it.

"What's this? Hoping to sway me with gifts?" she asked, laughter in her voice. Tony shrugged, grinning, keeping the turquoise-teal bag in his hand.

"Only if it works," he replied. Abby laughed and then squealed in joy as she pulled out the black teddy bear. It had a red stomach with a skull and crossbones sewed in white thread across its stomach. It also wore a studded collar and had a long silver chain hanging around its neck, two black pistols crossed at the end.

"Tony! I love it!" Abby launched herself at him again, kissing him soundly on the cheek before rushing into the other room and putting the bear next to her computer, pulling the chain off and looking at Tony as he followed her.

"Turn around, and I'll put it on for you," Tony said. Abby beamed at him, passing him the necklace and turning around, her black pigtails bouncing as she did. He slid the necklace around her slim neck, latching it under her own studded collar. She turned back around, looking down at the black pistols hanging on the black shirt she wore. She beamed at him again, her eyes catching the bag.

"Is that one for Ducky?" she asked. Tony nodded and she started to try to look in it, but he moved it first.

"No! You can see after he opens it," Tony said. Abby frowned and looked at him, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Can I see as he opens it?" she asked. Tony blinked and then grinned.

"You bet."

The doors to Autopsy opened and a pair of platform boots thudded in, followed by a softer thud of another pair of black shoes, expensive. Ducky came in from his office, wearing his usual gray-black slacks and a blue dress shirt. Today, he wore a black bow tie with white polka dots. He blinked and smiled upon seeing Tony.

"Ah, Anthony. How was your honeymoon? Caribbean cruise, correct?" Ducky asked. Tony grinned and the two exchanged a hug before Tony passed Ducky the bag. "You're here rather early, Anthony."

"I know, Ducky. I wanted to make sure to get here early enough to surprise everyone. The team has their gifts on their desks," Tony said. Ducky smiled and peered into the bag, putting it down on his desk as he pulled out the items. Tony smiled as Ducky pulled out the thick book, reading the title through his glasses.

"_Caribbean Medical Theories: Volumes One through Three._ Why, Anthony, you think so much of me," Ducky said, smiling. Tony merely grinned cheekily, watching with anticipation as Ducky pulled out the little yellow stuffed animal. Both Ducky and Abby laughed as Ducky held up the stuffed yellow duck. The Medical Examiner reached out one finger, touching the bow tie that Tony had tied around his neck.

"Thank you very much, Anthony," Ducky said, sitting the book next to his phone, placing the duck on top of the monitor. "I'll be sure to keep that bow tie on him. I believe it's rather dashing. You should probably get back up to Jethro," Ducky said, fixing Tony with a smile. "You'll want to see their reactions, I'm sure."

Tony nodded in agreement, saying good-bye to the two of them as Abby began to tell Ducky what Tony got her.

-NCIS-

The elevator's dinging was barely heard as the doors opened and the arguments began.

"No, McGee, there is absolutely no way that anyone would ever do that. Don't you understand?" Ziva sounded furious and frustrated at the same time.

"Apparently not, Ziva. All I'm saying is that it would have been nice if you would have asked first! Anyone with manners would have asked first." McGee, on the other hand, sounded exasperated, like he just wanted it all to stop.

"Well, I thought you would have under-" Ziva was cut off at the sight of the man sitting down at his desk, silently watching them in amusement over the rim of his coffee cup.

"No, please. Continue. This is great entertainment," Tony said, grinning.

"Tony?!"

McGee and Ziva spoke in unison. Tony smiled at them, reaching onto his desk and passing them each a cup of coffee.

"Hello, Ziva, Probie. Did ya miss me?" he asked. Ziva took the coffee, giving him the once over.

"No," she denied, turning to walk to her desk, freezing as she saw the box. She cautiously sat in her seat, putting her gun in her drawer as well before she grabbed the box. McGee, on the other hand, simply plopped down onto his seat, reaching for the box on his desk as well.

"You got us gifts, Tony?" he asked, his tone incredulous. Tony adopted a rather offended expression.

"Of course I did," he said, standing and walking over to McGee's desk. "But if you don't want it..."

Before McGee or Tony could say another word, Ziva's gasp of surprise reached their ears. They both looked at her. Ziva had opened her box, the handmade Caribbean gems sparkling happily under the lights. She looked at Tony, who grinned.

"It's beautiful, Tony," Ziva said. Tony grinned, turning to McGee before walking over to his desk and sitting back down.

"Thank you, Ziva. I picked it out myself," he said. Ziva smiled and put it on her wrist, latching the bracelet. They both looked at McGee, who put his hands up in defeat and opened his box. Sitting on the white interior was a thick, silver watch with a white face and diamonds circling the face. He looked at Tony, smiling.

"Thanks, Tony," he said. Tony nodded once, grinning, and was about to speak before a fast-moving Gibbs made his way into the bullpen and to his desk.

"Welcome back, DiNozzo," he said, reaching into his drawer and grabbing his gun, ignoring the bag on his desk, for now. Tony grinned and grabbed his own gun, strapping it on.

"Dead Marine found in Norfolk. Grab your gear," he said. Tony grabbed his backpack and jogged after Gibbs. They stood next to each other in the elevator, and Tony passed Gibbs a cup of coffee before Ziva and McGee joined them. Gibbs grinned, held his cup up in salute, and took a drink as the doors closed.

-NCIS-

The cameras flashed as Ziva snapped the pictures of the crime scene. Ducky knelt next to the Marine's body, talking to Palmer about what he saw, still teaching his assistant. McGee was sketching out a perimeter, and Tony was questioning the people who had found the body. Gibbs walked up, coffee in hand.

"What've we got?"

"Gunnery Sergeant Justin Weger," Ducky told him, pulling out the liver probe and sighing. They were standing in an alleyway behind a popular bar in Norfolk, and Ducky rubbed his forehead on his jacket sleeve from under the flimsy beige hat he always wore. "He was stabbed to death. His time of death was approximately six weeks ago. Poor man must have been stashed here recently." Gibbs said nothing, merely examined the body, a frown on his face. Palmer took this to mean why, and readjusted his own hat, beginning to speak.

"There's... there's a surprising lack of blood for the stab wounds. Chances are this... this was a dump," he explained. Gibbs' blue eyes moved slowly to Palmer, whose eyes widened behind his glasses, and he promptly diverted his eyes.

"I know, Palmer," Gibbs said, his voice gentle and soft. Tony walked up, cracking his neck as he did, readjusting his NCIS baseball hat.

"Body was found by Lieutenant John Williams and Chief Petty Officer Rachel Young. They were here on leave, spending time with their families. They were apparently old high school sweethearts," Tony said. Gibbs looked at him and Tony grinned.

"DiNozzo."

"Right, boss. They said they didn't touch the body and made sure to call NCIS first thing. Lieutenant Williams said that he was involved in a case a few years back involving his cousin's murder, so he knew to call us." Gibbs nodded as Tony spoke, standing up.

"Bag and tag, DiNozzo," he said. Tony nodded and moved along, Ziva following, snapping pictures of the things that Tony found before he put them in the evidence bags.

"Has the arguing already decreased, Jethro?" Ducky asked. Gibbs turned his eyes to Ducky, a slight smile easing onto his face.

"Only gotten louder, Duck," Gibbs replied. Ducky's laugh followed Gibbs as he moved to talk to the Chief Petty Officer and Lieutenant again.

-NCIS-

"What've we got?"

Gibbs spoke as he walked back into the bullpen from the elevator.

"McGee and I went to Sergeant Weger's house. McGee is in the lab with Abby analyzing his laptop. I'm currently running through his phone records and going over statements from his family to see if anyone of them may have wanted him dead," Tony said, grinning up at Gibbs as the older man sat at his desk.

"Ziva?"

"Running through his history and service record as well as checking with any friends and searching for his girlfriend, Rebbecca Donahue." Gibbs nodded and looked at his computer. Tony shifted in his seat, leaning forward.

"Hey, boss. You gonna look and see what I got you from the Caribbean?" he asked. Ziva paused and looked over at Gibbs' desk as well. Gibbs looked at the bag before looking at his two agents. Instead of answering, he put his coffee down, reaching for the bag. He reached a hand in, pulling in a medium, glass bottle. It was about the size of a one liter bottle, and inside was a very intricate, wooden ship with pure white sails. Gibbs nodded, holding the stand for the bottle in his hand for a moment before setting it on his desk, setting the bottle on it, and looking at Tony.

"There... There's more, boss," he said. Gibbs raised an eyebrow, looking at the black bag, and he set it in his bottom desk drawer.

"I'll look at the last one when we finish the case, DiNozzo," he said. Tony sighed and looked at his screen.

"There are two more things," he muttered.

"Then one when we finish the case, and the other when I feel like it."

"Okay, boss."

-NCIS-

That night when Tony walked in the door, the entire day took a turn for the worse.

He entered the living room, dropping his keys in the bowl on the desk next to the door. He flipped on the light switch, illuminating the pale white walls. There was one black leather recliner pushed against one wall. A matching couch was next to it on the adjacent wall, and across from the couch was the TV. Sitting on the recliner, staring at the door with a fierce expression on her face, was Bridgette Coul-DiNozzo.

"Hey, Bridgette. What're you still doing up?" Tony asked, walking over to her. He leaned down to give her a kiss, only to have her hand come up to push his face away.

"I am still up because I was waiting for you, Tony," she snapped, standing up. Her bare feet padded silently across the white carpet, her blond hair hanging down past her shoulder blades. Tony frowned in confusion, following her as she stepped into the chef's dream kitchen.

"I'm... sorry?" he said. "I was working on a case. I told you when we were dating that I'd probably be home late a lot."

"You could have called," she hissed, leaning toward him over the island in the middle of the kitchen. Tony took a step back, his hands raised in a gesture of defeat.

"Okay. I'll call next time."

"No, Tony, there will not _be_ a next time."

Bridgette stormed out of the kitchen, leaving Tony standing there with an expression of pure confusion.

"... Okay then. Night."

Tony's answer was the light flicking off and a door closing loudly.


End file.
